


12 Days Of Christmas

by charlotteg2014



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteg2014/pseuds/charlotteg2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is a journalist in New York City. Her office Christmas party is having a secret Santa exchange and who is the guy in red she keeps bumping into? Why does he tease her? He's the CEO's brother? What is wrong with him? And who is keeps leaving her gifts in front of her door?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is cheesy and stereo-typical. It's inspired by cheesy Hallmark Christmas movies. Modern Au of course. Give me some feed back, please!

Jingle. 

A young woman of no more than twenty-two entered the third store of the day. Her muscles ached and she could quite honestly say she could cry. Though, she honestly could only blame herself for postponing her Christmas shopping to a thirteen before Christmas (Twelve before the office Christmas party). Kagome’s brown eyes were framed by black bags, but she had one more gift to buy for the secret Santa exchange. Just on and then she could go home and curl up with hot chocolate and a book. 

She sighed at the thought. Just the idea of relaxing made a smile melt across her lips. Unfortunately, the young journalist hadn’t time to fantasize. She needed to decide on what to get the manager of her department. Sango, she believed was her name. She didn’t know the slightly older woman well, but she supposed it’s better now than never. Her hand brushed over a gift basket filled with luffas and soaps. Kagome picked up the pink fluffy looking thing and sniffed it. 

“Nope, no thank you. I’m not giving my lead a basket that I can’t even stand.” She could already feel the annoyance speaking to her from the back of her mind. 

“Are you talking to that gift basket?” A confused and mildly mocking voice brought the woman from her thoughts. 

“W-What?”

Whipping around to the voice, she was face to face with a pair of gold eyes. 

“I’m not talking to anyone?” Her face flushed. 

“Feh, then why open your mouth” 

‘How rude’ She wanted to say but couldn’t. Not because she wasn’t brave enough to say it, but because the male left the shop himself. He left the young woman fuming. 

"Who does he think he is?" Eye brows knitted together, fist clenched tightly. She stood up straight, stomping towards the exit. Anger was controlling the writer now. She looked left of her and then right. Lips turned down into a frown. He was gone. 

"That jerk!" Half shouting. "If I ever see him again... I'll.... I'll"

"You'll what?" He said from behind her. 

Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped. 

"I'll tell you what, you... you're a jerk!" 

"You said that." The male said. 

Who was this guy? Some punk no doubt. He adjusted his red coat. "I'm leaving now, so if you're done glaring at me I'll see you later."

Later? What? 

"I don't even know you!" Kagome shouted. 

He smiled and shrugged before walking away. 

“Err” She growled. “Who is that guy?” She asked herself. Quite loudly. Looks were given to her as she shouted in anger at nothing. “Oh… hi!” A wave before she went off to find that gift. 

“Maybe a hot chocolate mix gift basket.” She said to herself. 

Time passed and finally, Kagome was done shopping. Cheeks frozen and burned red, she shivered at the change in temperature. A white and silver Christmas tree shown bright in the corner and her cat, Buyo, was snuggled next to said tree. 

Ziiip, thunk. She dropped her heavy coat next to the door and kicked off her shoes. 

"Hello, Buyo. You want to help me wrap presents?" She knelt down, petting the slightly... okay, severely chubby cat. Not a meow was spoken as she stretched and curled up once more. 

"Lazy" The journalist laughed. 

"But then again, I think a cup of hot chocolate is calling me Buyo." A groan was heard as she stretched her tired muscles and went to the kitchenette for her delicious chocolate treat. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"Nooooo" Kagome cried out. "Why now...? I just got comfortable." Kagome finally was happily on her couch with her hot chocolate and had all of her Christmas wrapping supplies organized and ready. She even had Christmas music playing off her phone from Pandora. But, no. Now she had to answer the door. 

She flipped the soft blanket off her lap and headed to the door. Her eyes widened a bit at the site. 

"K-Kouga?" She smiled at her long time boyfriend. "W-what are you doing here?" 

"Uh, we were going to have a date tonight... Remember?" The brunette looked hurt for a moment. 

"Kyeh?!" She expressed. "That was today? Oh no. I was out shopping all day, I forgot completely." Kouga's face lit up instantly. 

"Did you buy my Christmas present?!" His lips turned up into a wolfish smile. 

Uh. Oh. No, she didn't. 

"Yes... and you can't come in and see... I'm... wrapping it." she lied. Why did she forget that too? Oh man was she dead. "And in my pajamas." 

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, Kagome. Get dressed then. I'm freezing out here" 

Internal groan. 

"Hold on" 

Rush, ruffle and creak. 

"Done" 

"Your sweater is on backwards."

"..." She went back inside, fixed her sweater and grabbed her coat.

"Thanks." Redness returned to her cheeks, this time not from the cold. 

"So... what are we doing?" 

The wolfish man's face turned sour. "Have you forgotten everything? Ice Skating." 

"Oh."


	2. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, I'll make the next one longer and better.

"Home. Finally, home." Kagome stumbled into her apartment for the second time that day, after a long evening of skating and falling on her butt. "Hold on, Kagome" Kouga felt the wall and click. "Ah, there we go. Bright lights." He smiled at his girlfriend. "Looks like Buyo wanted to make a mess?"

"Eh?!" She whipped around. Hot chocolate covered a present. Ribbon was all over the floor, mixed with long clear pieces of tape. 

"Buyo?" She called her turtle shell colored cat. "Here kitty." She called. Kouga laughed slightly. "I'll help you clean up..." Brown eyes widened. "NO!" She half shouted. "No. I mean, I don't want you to see what I bought you..." She lied again. She couldn't believe she forgot his gift. She continued to kick herself mentally. "Aw, come on Kagome" The blue eyed male pleaded. "Please?" 

"No!" She was firm. "Go home and sleep. I'll clean this up." Kouga pouted slightly. "Why can't I help you? I can at least clean up the chocolate on the floor." 

".... Just go, Kouga. I'll be fine." 

Kouga looked annoyed for a second but nodded. "Fine. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and opened the door to leave. 

"Uh, babe?" 

'What now' Kagome internally groaned. All she wanted now was to sleep. 

"You have a package..." That stuck the female as odd. She didn't order anything? Did she? She headed to the door. "Huh." He picked it up and shook it. 

"Is it for me?" He teased. "No, stop that" Kagome snatched the small box from his hand. "Fine, alright. Good night, Kagome" He kissed his girlfriend and left. 

Her face went from happy to angry instantly. "Buyo!" She placed the box on the table. "Come here kitty" She followed a chocolate paw print trail to under the bed. "Silly kitty" She was covered in the sticky drink and instantly Kagome knew she had to give her a bath. 

"Come on." She whispered. She was tired and in pain from falling on the ice but alas, she had to clean her cat. 

"I'm going to sleep until noon tomorrow" She told her cat. Finally, she finished drying her cat. Arms were bleeding slightly from a bit and a scratch but it went better than expected. "What time is it?" A yawn escaped her lips as she laid on her couch, falling asleep. 

 

'What is touching me?' A soft object brushed her nose. Smack. Soft. Smack. Meow. "Oh." Kagome's eyes slowly. "Why must you wake me...?" She closed her eyes again. A cold paw swatted at her face. "Stop it" She whined. "I just need a break." She opened them again. In the mouth of her cat was that same parcel. 

"Oh" she sat up slightly. "I forgot about this." She began unwrapping the package. She flipped it open and gasped. It was a simple bracelet. It show in a bright pink, but in the light it had a rainbow of colors. 

"Where did this come from?" 

She looked around for a card, but a lass none appeared. Weird.


End file.
